1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit having a housing in a control unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A control unit for activating passenger protection means, in which a processor is provided in and a security IC is provided parallel thereto, which monitors sensor values independently of the processor, is described in published German patent document DE 100 57 915. An ignition circuit component having ignition output stages for activating the ignition element is also provided.